The Cancer Research of Kansas (CR Kansas) NCORP, formerly the Wichita Community Clinical Oncology (WCCOP), established and funded by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) in 1983, continued in 1987 (for 3 years), in 1990 (for 5 years), in 1995 (for 5 years), in 2000 (for 5 years), in 2005 (for 5 years), and 2010 (for 5 years). The WCCOP was a citywide cooperative program of the two major community hospitals and most of the Wichita oncologists. CR Kansas is a program, which will provide clinical trial access to a large portion ofthe state, including three community hospitals and most of the state's oncologists. Wichita is located n the center of the United States. It has the largest population center between Kansas City, 200 mile to the northeast, Denver, Colorado, 600 miles to the northwest, and Oklahoma City, 160 miles to the south. The presence of the CCOP/NCORP in Wichita brings the benefits of clinical research to patients in Wichita and its catchment area of south central, southwest and northeast Kansas - an ara that would otherwise be underserved because of its remote distance from the larger comprehensive cancer centers. CR Kansas consortium is in the process of developing a collaborative continuum of care that connects CR Kansas and community resources to deliver patient-centered, clinically integrated care for oncology patients, while demonstrating excellence in safety, quality and reducig avoidable costs. This collaboration will develop a coalition between practitioners across the stateof Kansas and Northern Oklahoma, including oncologists, primary care, surgeons, etc., that will provid an overall continuum of care from screening and prevention services through diagnosis, treatment an follow-up. CR Kansas aims to bring the state of Kansas community together in improving the overall f cancer care statewide. The CR Kansas National Community Oncology Research Program plans to continue an annual accrual of 200 credits on treatment protocols and 400 new credits on cancer control protocols using the eight research bases: NRG, SWOG, ECOG-ACRIN, Alliance, Wake Forest, University of Rochester, M.D. Anderson CCOP, SunCoast, as well as the Cancer Trials Support Unit.